I Don't Believe In Fairytales
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: AU After the big war, Ginny is now a slave and Malfoy is a royal... He doesn't know who she is and falls for her but what happens when he finds out?
1. Chapter The First of Ten

Ginny opened her eyes and walked as fast as she could down the stairs. She was late! "Cinderella!" Lavender was sitting on the chair in front of the fireplace. She was obviously waiting for Ginny to paint her toenails. "I'm sorry Lavender. I woke up a little la-" "I don't want any excuses this time! Just do it."  
  
Ginny, as much as she hated to do so, painted her toenails. "What color would you like Lavender?" she asked gently, taking out her wand.  
  
"I'd like green please. Green to match my amazing dress robes. You do know that the Slytherins are having a ball next week right? To celebrate their victory against the Gryffindors. If you're a good little Weasley, I may let you borrow my brown robes that my mother bought me that I hate."  
  
Ginny painted her toenails slowly, knowing that Lavender loved to move around when she was excited. Then she'd make Ginny do her nails all over again! Lavender gently pulled her fingers through Ginny's hair.  
  
"My Cinderella, your hair does look like a mop... You must fix it in the morning. It's no wonder you get picked on the way you do." Ginny had the aching urge to shove the nail polish down her throat...  
  
When Ginny was finished with her painting, she ran up the stairs to get dressed. She dressed in her tattered black dress robes. She was late! She hated being late...  
  
As Ginny ran down the halls, she didn't notice a growing rip in her bag. Well, she didn't notice until she banged into the blonde haired gray eyed boy that made her fall backwards. Her bag ripped all the way and all of her books scattered to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." She wouldn't look into his eyes. She rarely looked into anyone's eyes ever. People didn't like it when she looked at them, so she didn't anymore. She hurriedly picked up Malfoy's books before even thinking about her own. He was just looking at her.  
  
"Have I met you before?" Ginny shook her head. "Probably not." She handed him his books, then went after her own. He continued to stare at her. She was remarkably pretty, even in her muddled uniform. "I'd better be going." And she rushed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of Potions class, Ginny dropped a bottle of something all over herself. She didn't even know what it was! It did, however, burn a hole straight through her robes. 'As if they aren't terrible enough already...' She ran to the Hospital wing before any points could be taken away from her house.  
  
Madam Pompfrey knew Ginny all too well. She was always coming in with bruises from Lavender. When she saw her holey robes however, the woman just laughed. "I just saw a case exactly like this one." She nodded her head over toward the curtain separating one room from the other.  
  
From what she could see with the shadows, it was a boy nursing his own arm.  
  
"Sit in there with him and I'll be right in. Might as well kill two birds with one stone." Ginny walked through the curtain and saw the boy again. Draco Malfoy his name was. She knew that much yes.  
  
She sat on the bed across from his and removed her robes. Under it she had on a blue tank top that Lavender's bust had outgrown. One problem was that outgrown or not, Ginny's bust was at least twice Lavenders size. She was practically falling out! That was one reason why Malfoy was staring.  
  
It made her slightly self-conscious to know that this boy was just looking at her. But the other part of the reason why he was staring was of course because of her bruised, cut up arm.  
  
She hadn't even remembered how bad her arms must've looked. She was too busy trying to hide the red that was creeping up from her neck to touch her pale as fresh fallen snow covered cheeks. She looked out the window.  
  
"We meet again I suppose," Malfoy said, looking her up and down. She nodded. "I suppose we do." She was blushing again...  
  
"What are you in here for?" he asked. She held up her robes. "I dropped something from Potions class all over myself. I'm a little bit klutzy." She looked down at herself. "Are you going to the Slytherin Ball next week?" he asked when she started rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Me? Oh, no I'm not. I'm not a Slytherin." He smiled. "I'm sure I could get you in. If you'd like to, I can take you myself."  
  
Ginny looked up at him over her glasses. "Um, sure! I'd love to go!" Draco smiled. "Thanks. Um, what's your name?" he asked. She looked down, remembering what Lavender had always told her to say when people asked her that question.  
  
"Cinderella."  
  
Madam Pompfrey came in and with one swift move of her wand, both of their robes were as good as new. Ginny pulled them back on, and gave her a hug. "Thank you Madam Pompfrey." She smiled and hugged her hard, lifting her to spin around. "No problem Ginny."  
  
Ginny jumped up and rushed out of the room. Malfoy looked at Madam Pompfrey. "What's her name?" he asked. The elder woman just looked at him. "Pardon me?" "I asked what her name was. She just told me, but I didn't quite catch it." She looked down at her hands. "Virginia. Virginia Weasley."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
In the library, as Ginny did Lavender's homework, she felt as though someone was staring at her. She could have sworn that she felt someone staring at her... But who would want to look at her?  
  
Lavender told her all the time that she was ugly, and she believed it! Nobody would want her. Never never never. She wrote as quickly as she could. She had her own homework to do and had no time for any more nonsense.  
  
She stood up to leave, but when she got up, the entire table collapsed, causing her ink to drop all over Lavenders homework. Ginny stamped her foot. "Just my luck!" She picked up everything as quickly as she could. "Great. Now I'll never get my own work done!" She groaned and blotted it quickly with a tissue. That was when she saw him again.  
  
"I know just the spell to help you with that." Malfoy took the papers gently from her hands. Tapping his wand against it, he whispered. "Lacorna Forona." The papers were as good as new!  
  
Ginny was so happy, she couldn't stop herself and before she knew it, she was in his arms. "Thank you so much!" She was brought back to reality when he tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
"Um..." Ginny gently pulled away, brushing her hair. Back. "Well, I'll see you next week!"  
  
A/N Hi! What do you think? I know I should be writing my last chapter of "Did You?" but I had to start a new project! Well, I'm off to finish "Did You?"!  
  
Friends Don't Let Friends Read And Not Review! 


	2. Chapter The Second of Ten

A/N Sorry about the long wait. I had to finish up Did You? And start up with TTEOAA. I hope you like this! I've been working pretty hard on this, and I think it's pretty good.

I hope you like this! I mean, it's not as good as DY, but you'll get into it. The story gets soooooooooooo much better next chapter!

Ok, I'm rambling now, but I don't think you mind all that much now do you? *dodges flying tomatoes* Ok! Ok! I'll shut up! Bye! And now, on with the show.

*Curtains Lower*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny looked at Lavender. She knew she was angry with her. She always got that same look on her face when she was angry. She looked as though she was going to bite her head off, which she very well might have done, if there weren't so many witness- People. In the room.

"You were spotted with Draco Malfoy, Cinderella. Draco Malfoy! Do you know who he is? Do you Cinderella!? Could you possibly have any idea what kind of a male icon he is!?"

Ginny didn't look up. She simply stared at her shoes. She couldn't very well come back with, "Of course I know who Draco Malfoy is you idiot! I've met him twice today alone!" like she wanted to.

As much as she wanted to talk back, she knew she couldn't. Though Lavender didn't hit her very often, when she did, she made it count.

Boy did she make it count………

"And now he probably thinks very lowly of me for socializing with you!" 'Well, nobody asked you to enslave me now did they?' she asked in her mind.

"Now he'll never ask me to the Slytherin Ball!"

Ginny gulped. Now she was definitely in trouble……… What would Lavender do when she found out that he had asked her to the ball? Oh she would kill her, that was what she was going to do!

"Go up to your room. I don't even want to see you!"

Ginny smiled inwardly. She wasn't going to be punished! Thank you Merlin! She pulled on her pajamas, but when she went to brush her teeth, she there was a beautiful owl that just happened to block the faucet by sitting on it.

"Oh aren't you pretty………"

The owl held a very large package. She frown, slightly upset.

"This is for Lavender isn't it?" But the owl nipped her hand as if to say, 'No. It's for you! It's for you my dear!' And she saw in beautiful calligraphy was her name. Not Cinderella, but 'Virginia Weasley.'

Gently, she tore the paper and took out what was inside. It was a beautiful tan gown! There was a little note. 'This is not for the Slytherin Ball. This is for the pre-ball tonight. Your Ball gown will arrive next week.' It wasn't signed.

The dress was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. It was tan, but so pale that it looked white. On the each arm there were 14 lines of pearls coming down. It was made out of lace it appeared………

She could hardly breathe, the dress was so astonishing! Beside it was a pair of shoes. They were small and dainty, and- Could it be! Yes! It could! They were made out of glass!

Ginny felt her heart speed up. Everything was just so amazing……… She couldn't accept all this!  Whoever was sending her these things was definitely spoiling her, and she wasn't used to that.

She lifted up the dress and smiled, spinning in a circle.

"Oh my gosh………" She smiled and lifted it up to her cheek. The dress was so soft and fluffy!

She ran her hands down the back of the dress. She wanted to try it on so badly that her arms almost ached! She knew she couldn't put it on though. She knew that if Lavender saw it, she'd definitely have to give it to her, and she couldn't.

She just couldn't!!

She looked around to see if anyone was there, and when she saw nobody, she put the dress on. She gasped. It was softer than she had imagined it! She slid her hands in the back to zip herself up, but suddenly found two hands there helping her. She jumped and gasped.

"It looks prettier on you than I thought it would."

Ginny turned her head around. It was Draco Malfoy.

"How- How did you-" He smiled.

"I followed my owl." She pulled her hair behind her ears.

"You bought me this dress?" she asked, looking very embarrassed. He nodded.

"I thought it would look nice on you, but I had no idea that it would make you look this ravishing." Ginny blushed.

"Thank you." She looked down at her fingernails.

Nobody had ever complimented her before. Well, her mother used to compliment her when she was a little girl. Before she had passed away of course, and she was only about eight years old then.

"So, are you ready to go?" Ginny looked at herself in the full length mirror. There was something missing she could see……… Her hair looked terrible. Lavender never allowed her to get her hair done. She did allow her to cut it whenever she needed it, but that was because her hair was all that Lavender liked about her.

Lavender never complimented her, and she also refused to give her anything that was compliment worthy. She only allowed her to keep her hair so that people wouldn't start to suspect anything. 

Draco gave her one of his knee melting smiles.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

After a good ten minutes, she looked amazing. She felt her eyes widen. She could hardly believe it……… Could that really be her in the mirror? No! It couldn't………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny stepped into the Slytherin Ballroom, arm in arm with Draco Malfoy. She could swear that every eye in that room was on her at that very moment.

Lavender was on the other side of the room……… Was she looking? Ginny couldn't tell………

"Well, this is only the beginning. Perhaps if you moved, you'd be able to enjoy tonight even more."

Ginny giggled, looking up at him. She hadn't realized that she was just standing there, clutching his arm from the moment they stepped in.

"I'm sorry." Ginny stepped in front of him, still clutching his arm tightly. He smiled.

"C'mon, dance with me."

Ginny looked up at him questioningly as he took one of her hands and slid it around his neck. The other one he took in his own hand.

"You know, you're beautiful."

Ginny looked down, blushing. Usually whenever she got a compliment she was instructed to run away, shouting that it wasn't true. This night she didn't want to do that. She just wanted to dance with him and feel like a real person.

Draco looked down at her in his arms.

"You're not good at taking compliments are you?" She looked down, blushing. 

"Not really. I don't get very many." He spun her softly, and brought her back.

"Why? You deserve them." Ginny brushed her curls behind her ear. She couldn't tell him she was a slave……… She knew that slaves were looked down upon and she couldn't be a slave! He would be repulsed by her!

"Oh, well, I don't really socialize with people that give compliments." She tried to make everything as close to the truth as possible.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I'm only really around my servants most of the time." He smiled and spun her again.

"I know how that is. In my family, if you don't talk to the servants, you won't talk to anyone really. And they're too busy making everything up to your standards that when it comes time for compliments, you don't know if they're telling the truth or not!"

Ginny frown slightly.

"Well, they do so much all day that they don't really have very much time to compliment their people for hours!" Oops……… She hadn't meant to snap at him! Luckily he just laughed at her.

"A little protective of our servants are we?" Ginny blushed.

"Well, they are human beings aren't they? They weren't just put on this planet to make your lives easier! They were meant to live their own lives as well!"

Draco looked her up and down.

"You are a strange one aren't you?" Ginny brushed her curls away.

"Maybe." 

Draco smiled at her. She knew that he must not be used to girls talking back to him. She knew from the chatter of Lavender that when it came to Draco Malfoy, the word no was _not in his vocabulary. Nobody ever did anything but what he wanted, so it came as quite a shock that this little girl would have the amount of spunk that she did._

The song ended and they separated.

"Would you like a butterbeer?" Ginny nodded, once again touching her hair. He walked over to the table, leaving her to sit in a silk chair alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Ginny looked up to see Blaise Zambini. 

"Um………" She looked around for Draco, only to see him walking up to them.

"You can go with him if you'd like to." Ginny bit her lower lip. She didn't really actually trust anyone other than Draco………

"Well, I suppose that I-" He grabbed her hand and they rushed to the dance floor.

"I'm not a very good dancer," she said, sliding her arms around him. He smiled.

"Oh I don't mind. A girl as beautiful as you doesn't need dancing skills." Ginny giggled lightly and allowed him to guide her.

"Why don't I remember you? You have been to the other Slytherin parties haven't you? Or are you a first year? Because if you are then that makes you all the more irresistible." Ginny giggled as he spun her.

"Oh I'm irresistible am I? Well sorry to tell you, I'm not a first year." He smiled.

"How disappointing." Ginny smiled lightly. He spun her around again.

"I don't know what you were talking about. You dance splendidly." Ginny blinked a few times and jumped when he pulled her tightly against him. When the song ended, Ginny tried to pull away.

"Blaise, I'd like to dance with my date now." But Blaise wouldn't let go. She looked up desperately for Draco. Blaise's hand was slightly digging into her arm, and it was hurting a little. 

Ginny whimpered and pulled away roughly. Draco was over in seconds.

"Do you mind?" Blaise let her go and she quickly clutched to Draco's hand.

"Come with me." Ginny followed him as he walked outside, leading her over to the water fountain.

"It's beautiful out here." Draco smiled and lifted her up, softly placing her on the ledge of the fountain.

"I know. I love it out here. I'm always out here whenever I'm bored or whatever." Ginny nodded and looked at her fingers.

"I have a place like that. In my room there's this fireplace where I usually sit in front of.  I like to read in front of it and oh how the cinders fly and hit me and I usually have a very smudged face." Draco laughed and softly touched her face.

"But I bet you're just as beautiful." Ginny giggled and stood up, twirling on the ledge.

"I love to read. It just takes me away from all of my fears and responsibilities………" Draco smiled and held a hand out so if she fell, he'd catch her.

"What responsibilities? A beautiful girl like you should just have to sit there and look amazing." Ginny blushed, and let out a sudden squeak as she fell off the side of the fountain.

"Klutzy are we?" Ginny looked at him and the position they were in. It was slightly strange. He was holding her baby-style.

"Oh, I'm fine. Yes, I'm quite the klutz." Draco brushed her hair away from her eyes for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, trying to fix her gaze away, but she found that she couldn't. His gray eyes were so………

"No problem." But just as he was going to set her down, something made Ginny move. Ginny slid her hands to his cheeks, and pressed her lips down hard against his. Draco jumped.

"Virginia, what are you-"

But she leaned in again. Draco lowered her down, sliding his arms around her slender hips, leaning into her soft kiss. Ginny softly whimpered into his lips as he leaned her against the stone fountain, softly running one hand up to touch her cheek.

In her mind, Ginny was screaming at herself.

'What's the matter with you Ginny!? He's Draco Malfoy! He's……… He's………'

Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and pressed herself roughly against him. What was going on with her? Why did she want this so badly?

Draco lifted her and set her on the fountain, sliding his hands along her back. Ginny slipped her arms around his neck, pressing his lips as hard against hers as she could. Draco pulled away, trailing kisses down her neck. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed.

'Who is she? Why haven't I met her before?'

His hands trained over her breasts, sliding then to her stomach.

"Draco………" she murmured, lifting her hands to his hair.

"Draco!" they both heard, jumping up. It was Blaise! He hadn't seen thank god………

"Come on in! They're about to make a toast, and they want you there for it." Draco took Ginny's hand, and they both walked into the ballroom, everyone clearly looking at her. Even Lavender………

'Oh no………' But Lavender wasn't mad in the, "Oh my god, it's my slave!" way, but in a "Oh my god, there's a girl with my man," way. She hadn't even recognized her! Oh praise Merlin! She hadn't recognized her!

A/N If you want to see the dress, you can here: 

I found it while I was looking for my wedding dress. J Of course, my wedding dress is much fancier than that, I figured that this one would be a great help to my cause. Well, Madd Luv!!


	3. Chapter The Third of Ten

A/N Well, I'm starting to write really long chapters to this. I hope you don't mind because I know how hard it can be sitting there and reading for like, 20 minutes, but it's ten times as hard to sit there and write for two days! SO please read, and please review!!

Ps. Oh yea, and everyone please read DaMaddyaHufflepuffgurl's writing! She's one of my friends in school, so I want you to be really nice to her. I know she isn't the best writer here, but she's just learning, so be nice!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But Lavender wasn't mad in the, "Oh my god, it's my slave!" way, but in a "Oh my god, there's a girl with my man," way. She hadn't even recognized her! Oh praise Merlin! She hadn't recognized her!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny looked down, trying to avoid Lavenders eyes.

"And now, a toast to the men that make Slytherin what it is. Vincent Crabbe," Crabbe lifted his glass, "Mr. Goyle," Goyle held his glass up, "Blaise Zambini," Blaise raised his glass and so did Lavender, his date.

"And finally, to the one man that makes Slytherin what it is, Draco Malfoy!" Draco lifted his glass, and gave Ginny's hand a soft squeeze. Ginny smiled and looked down.

"To Slytherin!" Ginny looked at Draco, who had slightly startled her with his shout.

"To Slytherin!" everyone else shouted, slamming glasses together. Ginny wiggled her nose in the air when something slightly stronger than butterbeer hit her face. She licked her lips and almost gagged at the strong taste.

Ginny rubbed her forehead. That stuff was disgusting! It very well could've been hard liquor! Vodka even! It was terrible. When she looked up, Draco was setting his drink on the table and smiling down at her.

"Come on. Let's dance some more!"  Ginny smiled and slid her arms around him, but audibly gasped when she saw Blaise Zambini. And frighteningly, he was alone. Alone!

"She must've gone up already!" Ginny shouted, pulling up the hem of her skirt.

"Who?" Draco asked. Ginny turned around.

"I have to go Draco." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave his lips a soft kiss.

"This was a lovely evening. Thank you for everything. I'll never forget it, or you." And with that she was gone. She was dashing across the room and within seconds, she was out into the corridor, running for dear life.

"Wait!" He followed her down the hall, but she was very fast. Ginny tripped on one of the stairs, her glass shoe flopping off her foot. She turned around to grab it, but saw that Draco was getting very close, so she just kept on running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In his room, Draco was running the scenario through his head time after time after time. How could he let her get away like that? How? He was so stupid!  And how in hell did that girl learn to run that quickly? And in heels no less!

Draco lifted the shoe up to his face to get a closer look at it. He sighed.

"How did you get away little one? How?"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cinderella, I had an amazing time!" Lavender said, pulling her slave into her arms. "You wouldn't believe how handsome Draco looked tonight! He had on a white pair of dress robes and he danced like a dream! But that girl he was with………"

Lavender sat down on the couch with her hand extended.

"She was just beautiful of course. How did he find a girl twice as pretty as I? I mean, I thought he'd take a Hufflepuff like he usually does, but he got a gorgeous girl! I couldn't even tell what house she was in! Gryffindor probably." Ginny smiled as Lavender kept talking about how beautiful this girl was.

"But if you'd seen her you'd understand! I'm not just being silly. I think he loves her. Do you think so Cinderella?" Ginny lightly painted her nail the soft purple that Lavender had picked out.

"Well, I wasn't there. I can't really tell. But from what you say, I think she sounds like a very nice girl." Lavender sighed and blew on her hand as she held out her other to Ginny.

"She didn't say more than two words to him from what I saw! I mean, she was so small and delicate……… I mean, what does she have that I don't? Huh? I'm small! I'm dainty! I'M SOFT-SPOKEN!" Ginny giggled lightly. Lavender smiled.

"I suppose you can go to bed now. I'll be back later. I'm going to the library to look up some spells. See you tomorrow. Oh, and you can sleep in late. I'm staying in with Blaise. Goodnight." And she gave Ginny a hug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In her room, she sat down. She looked at the dress. She would never see Draco Malfoy again……… He was so handsome. Lavender was right! He made her knees buckle. He made her lips quiver. He'd given her her first kiss! And it was amazing. She had to admit that she now knew what Lavender sought out when she wanted a kiss. She knew what Lavender meant.

When Lavender used to say things like, "I don't like it when it feels like a boy is maneuvering a typewriter!" or "Why can't he play me like a harp instead of like a tuba?" She now knew what Lavender meant.

When Draco had kissed her, it felt like she was the only girl on the planet. Like she was the only person that mattered. That she was beautiful. She might not actually be beautiful, but when he kissed her, it felt like she was Miss Teen London!

Ginny pulled her hair into a ponytail. Why couldn't everything be as wonderful as kissing? Why couldn't every boy be like Draco Malfoy?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco usually hated Slytherin Balls. The only purpose of them was so that the Slytherins would get a good shag. He knew that very well. They would get naive little first years or girls from the other houses or even both, and get them drunk. He was usually the first one in his spot those nights. They would just work the girls up in the pre-balls, but tonight, he couldn't do it.

That little girl that trusted him was so fragile. Usually that was the best thing to have. The little fragile ones couldn't fight as well, but there was just something in that little girl that was making it difficult. What was it?

He stood up and walked over to the window. He rolled his eyes. Blaise had some girl. They were walking toward the lake. That was his spot. Draco's was the fountain. But that night with Ginny, he hadn't taken her there to take advantage of her. No. He just wanted to impress her. He loved that fountain, even if he hadn't taken so many virgins there.

Draco slipped his robes off of himself and put on his shorts. He had an incredible body. All of the Quiddittch was responsible for that. Blaise and he were always fighting over who had the best chest. The girls screams seemed to prove that Draco won, but he let Blaise have it.

What could it hurt?


	4. Chapter The Fourth of Ten

It was a Hogsmeade weekend which of course, Ginny wasn't allowed to go to. 

Ginny sat on the couch in the Common room, reading her book, when out of the blue, an owl flew through the window and onto the side of the couch.

"Hi! Aren't you pretty? I remember you!" The owl softly nipped at her nose.

"You're Draco's owl aren't you?" The owl rubbed his head against her hand.

Ginny carried the small owl up to her room and sat down on her bed. The little owl flew in a circle, and perched itself on the window. 

The little bird squawked as though Ginny was ripping ever one of its feathers out one by one. Ginny squeaked and stood up.

"What's the matter?" she asked, lifting the bird up to her face.

The little bird rubbed its head against her hand as she walked over to the bed again. 

Suddenly, giving Ginny the shock of her life, there was a boy at her window, thirteen floors up.

"Oh my god!" She ran to the window and let him in.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Come on out." Ginny shook her head.

"I- I can't Draco. I can't." He tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Yes you can." She shivered at his mysteriously dry voice.

Shyly, Ginny took a step back. She knew that she shouldn't go anywhere with him. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Lavender's permission. She nodded to herself.

But then again……… This boy was……… Amazing!

And he wanted her.

He wanted her to come out with him and do god knows what in the middle of the day! Well, one day couldn't hurt!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny looked around at the beautiful restaurant that she was now in. The only time she could remember being in a place like that was when her brother Charlie was married. 

She was the flower girl………

"So, what would you like?" Draco asked her when the waitress came around. She looked up innocently. She had never really ordered for herself.

It was always decided for her what she could eat!

"She'll have the Chicken Fettuccini with a side salad and Italian dressing. Please."

Ginny looked around and came to the conclusion that the restaurant must have been a Muggle one. The paintings weren't moving, there was no _butterbeer on the menu!_

Draco reached over the table and took her hand.

"You know Virginia, you have lovely eyes. That was what drew me to you in the first place." Ginny blushed.

Other than her hair, her eyes were her favorite part of her. She had large green eyes that would always sparkle whenever she laughed, and brought the world down when she cried.

Her eyes were so large that Lavender took every chance she could to tell her that they were _way too big for her face………_

She knew by now that it was true though. Even though she loved her eyes, they were a _tad too big for her._

The food came not too long after, but she just looked at it. Normally she wasn't allowed to eat until Lavender had taken her first few bites.

Draco just looked at her.

"Is there something the matter with it Virginia?" he asked, looking over his own food to hers.

She shook her head.

"It's fine. I was just-"

She didn't finish her sentence and merely lifted her fork to eat.

They talked about very little during dinner, but when the waitress brought over a put of melted chocolate and a plate of fruit, Virginia turned back to the Ginny of her happy childhood.

"I've never done this before," she said, watching him dunk in a strawberry. He handed it out to her.

"Here, try it. It's fantastic."

She bit her lower lip and just looked at it.

"Um, it's a little………"

He pressed the strawberry to her lips. She stuck her tongue out to taste the chocolate and her willpower broke right in half. She bit into the chocolate strawberry.

"I have _never had anything like that before and you know what? I want to have one of those every day for the rest of my __life!"_

Draco laughed and dunked in an orange.

"You thought you liked that, here. Try this."

They went through all of the fruit, her tasting apprehensively, but Draco didn't seem to mind holding out every piece until she was ready to try it.

Ginny bit into another strawberry, but the chocolate ran down her chin.

"Oops-" But as she reached to grab a napkin and wipe it off, Draco leaned over the table and dragged his tongue along the thick line of chocolate that traveled from the base of her neck to her lower lip.

When he got to her lip, he looked into her eyes for permission, but she merely looked down, quite bashful she was.

He leaned closer and pressed both of his lips onto hers in a soft, but very powerful kiss.

When he pulled away, Ginny was flushed and red like she never had been before. Not even when he kissed her at the party! It was probably the fact that the entire restaurant was now looking at them that made her slightly embarrassed.

"Come with me," he said, leaving the money for the dinner and the dessert.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny followed Draco as he led her through a dark, quiet little part. She took another nibble from the Chocolate Covered Strawberry that she had snagged on the way out.

"Did you have fun with me tonight?" he asked, sliding one arm around her hips. She nodded, giggling when he lightly squeezed her sides.

"Yes, I did. I don't really get much chance to go out unless I'm told I can, so this night was _amazing."_

He turned her around and looked at her. He just looked at her. His eyes gazed mysteriously into her own and it slightly _scared_ her! She wasn't really used to being looked into the eye, and especially not this hard!

His gaze fell when he caught the fear in her eyes.

"You're very beautiful Virginia. I don't know why you like to hide it." Ginny looked down.

It was strange. For the first time since they'd met, she was speechless!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny allowed him to seat her on the small green bench that was slightly hidden in the shadows. She looked up and watched as he sat beside her.

"Maybe we can do this again," he whispered, pulling her back so she was leaning against him.

She nodded.

"I think I'd like that," she whispered softly, not wanting to ruin this mood………

"You know what I want right now?" he whispered back, softly toying with her hair. She thought for a moment before speaking excitedly.

"A chocolate covered Strawberry!" He chuckled softly.

"No. I want to kiss you. Though, you probably taste like chocolate covered strawberries considering the amount that you ate!" She giggled, though nervously as it was.

Draco looked down at her.

"May I?" he asked, brushing a ringlet from her face. She blushed.

Gently leaning down, he never dropped her gaze. His lips softly touched hers, and she was in ecstasy again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I had an amazing night Virginia," he whispered, lifting her and placing her inside the window.

"I hope we get a chance to do this again some day."

And before Ginny could get a word in, he was gone, leaving nothing but a red rose behind………


	5. Chapter The Fifth of Ten

Flying high on cloud nine, Ginny walked down the stairs, remembering her amazing previous day, only do be knocked down.

"How dare you!" Cinderella heard, trying to come back down to earth.

"Wha- What did I do?" she spluttered, looking at Lavender.

"I got an owl last night from the manager of the Tiny Rosebud whom just _happens_ to be my ex! He said he saw you there Cinderella! He saw you so you can't even deny it to me!"

Ginny whimpered. She hadn't wanted to go! She told Draco she couldn't and she did it anyway! She brought it all on herself and she knew it, so she couldn't even blame him for it anymore………

"He knows you're my slave Cinderella! And he said you were there with someone. A _boy in fact!"_

Lavender slapped her across the face once more, watching her entire body tilting backward.

"You know you're not allowed to go anywhere unless I say that you can! And to go somewhere with a person of the opposite sex is just barbaric!"

She took a step forward, making Cinderella step back.

"I mean, what man would want anything to do with you, knowing you're _my_ slave!"

She gave Ginny a rough punch, sending her backwards down the stairs. The stairs were moving so as she rolled off the bottom step, she fell three stories down until she hit the ground. She kept on rolling until she got out the door, into the fresh fallen snow.

Lavender walked back into her room, a smug look of happiness on her face. 

Ginny was bleeding from her face and her arms, she knew that as her world started to dark, that she would never see her blonde angel again………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have to get back to the common room," Blaise said to Draco, with his normal smirk placed on his mouth.

Draco was about to agree, offering to come as well, but a light female moan made him change his mind.

"Um, I'll catch up with you later ok? I have to attend to something before I come in." Draco hopped back onto his broom, removing his uniform robes as he flew. In the snow he could hardly see anything………

Suddenly, a flash of red caught his eye. Whether it was the hair or the blood he couldn't tell, but in seconds he was at her side, pulling off his black shirt and wrapping her in it.

"Virginia………" he whispered into her ear.

"Virginia, wake up." She stirred slightly in his arms, but didn't open her eyes.

"I have to take you somewhere………" He looked around, trying to figure out where in the hell………

"The giant!"

He lifted her onto his broom and flew as quickly as he could to Hagrid's hut. He could hardly hold on to her as he rapped on the door as roughly as he could manage.

"Help me please!" he shouted, holding on to her with both arms. The door opened, and a quite shocked Hagrid stood there, looking at the two of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What in bloody hell!" he shouted, carrying Ginny to his room and placing her down softly in his bed.

"What did you do to her?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I found her unconscious and brought her here. It's not my fault old man. Just tell me if you can help her or I'll be on my way-"

"I'll help 'er Malfoy. Buy I want tah know why you'd 'elp a Weasley."

For a moment he was silent, but then he answered the best way he could.

"I'm not who you think I am."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running down the halls with her books falling all around her.

"Harry! Wait for me!" Harry stopped walking and angrily turned around.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry! I tried to help you! I really did! It's not my fault we lost him!"

Harry didn't say a word, but merely looked at her.

"I tried you know. I know you thought it was me. But Hermione Granger I would never turn him over to Voldemort. I loved him like my brother. It's not my fault either!"

Hermione's cheeks were turning red.

"I know that. I know. But if someone hadn't gotten taken the entire Wizarding world would be out there! I mean, some people were taken as slaves by Pure Bloods Harry. I know that. But at least things aren't any worse than that!"

Harry glared at her.

"It's our faults Hermione! It's _all our fault! We lost Ron, we lost McGonagall……… We lost Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! I mean, and for you to say it isn't our fault is a complete lie! It is all, our, fault."_

Hermione started to cry.

"We did the best we could Harry. You know that!" He turned and started away.

"Yea. But our best wasn't good enough this time was it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny felt her world resurfacing. Her face was up against something rough and scratchy, rubbing harshly against her cheek. But, her other cheek was being softly caressed by something that felt like silk, and smelled like……… Boy.

She opened her eyes, only to see a pale, nervous Draco Malfoy sitting by her side, shaking like a leaf.

"Dr-Draco?" she whispered, looking up at him. He jumped up and grasped both of her hands.

"Virginia!"

Draco Ice King of Slytherin, 'I-Can-Shag-More-Girls-Tonight-Than-You-Ever-Could' Malfoy, fell to his knees in front of her. He took her tiny pale face in his hands, and placed hurried kisses all along her cheeks. He kissed any place he could without hitting a bruise, and then he kissed some more.

"Virginia……… Oh Virginia thank _Merlin you're alright!" Hagrid stood in the doorway, shaking his head at the strange sight._

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Malfoy, you can go now. I don need yeh anymore. I'll send er up when I'm good en ready tah."

When Draco was at the Hogwarts door, he looked back at the hut. He realized then and there that something was wrong with him. Virginia had done something to him. And he knew exactly what it was too.

Virginia's warm heart was melting the reigning Ice King.


	6. Chapter The Sixth of Ten

Ginny spent a few days in Hagrid's hut. When she got out, she was amazed to find that there were so many people that had missed her! She walked nervously down the hall.

"Ginny! Where were you?" one girl asked that she didn't really know…

Ginny looked at her.

Her face looked scarily familiar…

"Hermione! Hurry! We'll be late!"

Hermione gave Ginny a slight smile over her shoulder and in seconds she was gone.

Ginny walked up the stairs, scared and shaking.

Slipping into the library, trying her hardest not to be noticed, Ginny quickly walked to the most secluded area of all, the romance section. That area had always interested her. She never had much experience when it came to that…

Romance had always been so intriguing to her because not only had she never been in love herself, she hadn't really met her parents at a time that she could ask serious questions.

What was kissing like? What were boys like? Boys she knew some what, for she had seven brothers… She just had her books, her dreams, and now, Draco Malfoy.

"I can't believe the ball is in only two days!" a small Slytherin shrieked.

Ginny looked curiously at the girl.

"I was asked by Blaise Zambini! I could hardly contain myself when he asked me! I just jumped on him and started kissing him!" Ginny shouldn't be listening to this…

She turned to run and felt her cheeks flush when she bumped into a poster of a man half naked, clutching a similarly clad woman…

Rushing with her book quickly up the stairs, she almost forgot to open the door before she plunged into her room.

Closing the door quickly, she locked it and sat on her silk chair in front of the fireplace.

The seat was torn. It was rather old, for it used to be Lavenders before she and Blaise had…

She didn't like to see Ginny sitting on the floor…

Reading her book with her feet in front of the fireplace to warm, Ginny felt her hair tumble from the bun that had so wanted to escape only minutes before.

About an hour later, Ginny heard a tap at the window. It was the beautiful owl again! He had another gown with him! Ginny stood up and stepped toward the window.

"Hey buddy!" She opened the window and let the owl sit on her finger.

"You look so tired honey… Here, have some water." Pouring some water from her pitcher into the small bowl that usually held her morning washcloth, she set the owl adjacent to it.

"Go ahead, drink up."

Ginny took the dress off the owls back, and opened its bag, and pulled it out. Her jay dropped. This dress was even more of a shock than the other one was! And that was pretty hard to accomplish.

Holding the dress up to herself she was slightly shocked to notice that it was only up to mid-thigh! And hardly! There were sleeves to this dress, but just hardly.

They were transparent but for little black flowers that traced the entire arm. (www. dresses.com/ pictures/ 1062.jpg)

A note pinned to the dress said, 'You will wear this for the dinner portion of the ball.'

Ginny pulled out another dress. Her jaw fell.

(www. cybergown.com/ graphics/ prom/ 7002b.jpg)

The dress was long and a dark violet, white diamonds trailing down the front of it, getting slightly more discreet when they hit the bottom.

Ginny read the note and blushed. 'You will look lovely in this, more than I have ever seen you. I hope that some day I shall see you in this and then one day, not.' Ginny blushed at the letters hidden meaning.

Ginny lifted out the soft white gloves. They were so long that they almost reached her elbows.

Ginny spun in a circle happily with the dress pressed against her body.

'I've never felt so beautiful before,' she thought to herself.

Ginny lifted her diary to her hands and sat down in her bed.

'Diary,

I have spent most of my life searching for what I now have. I never thought that it would come so quickly as to sweep me off my feet while I'm drunk in my own stupidity. Did he know that I searched for him? Did he just know when to come to me and kiss me when I was least suspecting?

Diary, I am talking about the one and only, Draco Malfoy. I love him Diary, and know not do I why. I just feel something when we're together that makes my heart jump, and my hands sweat. I may very well be crazy. That's what I think.

As much as he makes me shiver, Lavender, mistress… Would have my head if she found out! She wants him too you see. This is the man whom in past entries I have raved about for pages about how he's a snobby no-good rich boy. I am now in love.

How fickle the heart of a young girl is… But if I can't have him, I swear that Lavender will have a harder time on her hands when it comes to me. Well Diary, I shall see you when next I do.

Virginia M. Weasley'

Ginny closed her diary and looked at her dress.

As much as she wanted to go to the ball, she had the most terrible feeling that if she did, something terrible would happen…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The dress was beautiful, and everything was just as Ginny had planned. __Draco__ took her hand and the two of them glided across the room.___

__

__

_"You're so beautiful Ginny…" __Draco__ lightly kissed her cheek. Blushing, Ginny allowed herself to be moved in circles.___

__

__

_Bending on his knee, he took her pale hand.___

__

__

_"__Virginia__, I should love it if on this night you would agree to marry me and make me the happiest Malfoy that there ever was. I would like to carry you away to __Paris__ and take you to…"___

__

__

_But before he was able to finish his sentence, the entire room went pitch black. Suddenly, all that was seen was Lavender. Her eyes were red and her anger was apparent.___

__

__

_"You took what was mine Cinderella, and now, I shall take what is yours!'___

__

__

_Her red dress parted and what was revealed was her wand. She whispered, "__Avada__Cadevra__!"___

__

__

_Ginny screamed and felt her entire body rise up, and her dress was ripped to shreds. Soon, all she was wearing were her usual rags with the bleach spots all over them.___

__

_"Get my shoes Cinderella!" She held her foot out for Ginny to polish. After a few minutes she slapped her roughly across the face.___

__

__

_"That isn't the correct way!" Next she was against the cold floor with whip marks all over her back. She was scrubbing the floor with a wet wash cloth. She had only thirteen seconds to finish or she would be…___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny awoke with a scream. Looking around, she lifted a hand to her chest.

"It was all merely a dream. I'm fine." Looking at her clock, she realized that it was time for her to start getting ready for the ball.

"I shall be he happiest girl there. If Lavender doesn't come…"


	7. Chapter The Seventh of Ten

A tap at the door made Ginny jump. She was wearing the dress and felt _very_ beautiful indeed.

"Whom is it?" she asked, terrified that it might be Lavender.

"It's Hermione dear." Hermione? Who… Oh! That was one of her brothers friends.

In order to ensure that they would stay on his side, after Voldemort conquered and killed almost _all of the people that weren't his followers, the purebloods that followed him were allowed to pick slaves._

All of the house elves were freed. After you were chosen to be a slave, you weren't allowed to keep in close contact with family. She could hardly even _remember_ Hermione, and the only reason why she remembered Harry Potter was because his name was all but plastered along the walls of the school.

"H-hello Hermione." Ginny opened the door and stepped back in front of the mirror.

"You look just lovely dear!" Ginny smiled as Hermione toyed with her hair.

"So, you're going to the Slytherin ball? Oh dear, you look so beautiful." Ginny looked up at her.

"My hair looks like a forest."

Hermione softly ran her hands down the younger girl's long red locks.

"I'm sure we can do something for you love."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny looked in the mirror at herself. She felt _so_ beautiful!

()

Her hair was curly at the bottom, but as it went up, the curl bounced away.

Ginny looked up at Hermione.

"Why aren't you going to the Slytherin Ball?" Ginny asked, innocence tracing her green eyes. Hermione smiled.

"I'm dating your brother Ginny. Besides, none of the Slytherins asked me to go. I mean, if you're not invited by someone, unless you're a Slytherin yourself, you're not allowed to go."

Ginny spun in the mirror. Her hair flipped out and she giggled, watching as her hair spun and clung to her sides.

Hermione stood in front of her and touched her bare neck.

"Something's missing."

She fled from the room and in less than five minutes she was back.

"Your mother gave these to Ron to give to you when you got married, but I think this is the perfect occasion anyway."

She opened a small box, and in it, was a necklace that was at _least _20 carats. Beside it was a matching ring. Tears flowed down Ginny's cheeks.

"They're beautiful…"

Hermione put the necklace on for her, smiling as she sniffled back tears.

Ginny sang to herself as Hermione put the make up on her pale, pale cheeks.

"You'll walk in. Have your shoulders back and look at _nothing _but your date." Hermione started with the lipstick.

"He'll take your hand. He'll pull you into a hug and before you know it, the two of you are gliding across the floor, chest against chest."

Hermione pulled Ginny's glasses off.

"You'll go outside. He'll lean you against the fence and kiss you until you feel like you're going to die with passion. Then he'll pull away and tell you you're the most beautiful woman in the world. He loves you Ginny."

She whispered a spell and Ginny could now see without the glasses.

"And most of all Ginny, remember: avoid Lavender." Ginny nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny walked down the stairs, terrified. There was Draco Malfoy, standing there in a stunning black tux. His hair was slicked back as usual, and his hands were clutching the railing.

His surprise was evident in his eyes, and Blaise, who was standing next to him, let out an audible gulp.

"Switch dates with me?" he asked. Draco turned and gave him a look.

"No way in shit."

He stepped up a stair and took her hand. He kissed the palm of it, then the back, and then looked back up into her eyes.

"You look stunning…"

Ginny blushed and looked down.

"Thank you."

Ginny and he walked down the halls, arm in arm until they reached the Slytherin Hall.

"Dance with me," he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

Ginny nodded, pulling one arm around his neck, and the other hand was in his.

"The hall is beautiful," Ginny whispered, trying to make conversation.

He gave her a soft smile.

"Not _half as beautiful as you are Ginny."_

Ginny felt him spin her, and she giggled at that.

Her hair was flicking him in the face, but he didn't seem to mind it too much.

The song slowed its pace, and Draco pulled Ginny softly against his chest.

"That necklace is gorgeous," he said, softly touching it.

Ginny looked down, her cheeks bright red.

"It was my mother's."

The door opened, making a loud creak.

It was Lavender and Blaise.

Lavender's jaw fell when she saw her.

"YOU!" she shouted, storming toward her. Ginny started to shake, hiding under Draco's arm.

"Did I tell you that you could come here?" Lavender slapped Ginny across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Excuse me!" Draco shouted, grabbing Lavender by the arm.

Lavender glared at Ginny.

"That is my _slave. I never gave her permission to come here!"_

Draco loosened his grip on Lavender. His eyes were blank…

He turned to look at Ginny.

"You're a slave…" Ginny jumped up.

"Please, let me explain!"

Draco shook his head, angry at little Ginny.

"I don't need any more explanations. I shall soon see you in hell."

Ginny took off running.

Draco walked slowly, as everyone's eyes followed him, toward the fountain. 


	8. Chapter The Eighth of Ten

Blaise followed Draco outside.

"She lied to me," Draco whispered, running his hands through the silver water.

"She completely and utterly lied to me."

Blaise looked him up and down.

"You're one prat to talk Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked over at him, his eyes wide with confusion.  
  


"What are you talking about?" he asked, standing from his sitting position on the water fountain.

Blaise rolled his blue eyes.

"The only reason she was invited was because you thought she'd be an easy shag and you know it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I got a first year last ball," Blaise boasted, looking the others up and down._

_"Four of them."_ The others clapped proudly.__

_Draco_ looked at him enviously. He, in truth, had gotten seven second years, but those were no comparison to the first years.__

_Draco_ stood up. He was determined to find the weakest, most stiffly girl in all of Hogwarts. They would certainly be more than up for a hot shag the night of the Slytherin ball!__

_All he had to do was buy his way into her heart…_

_Draco walked down the hall, pretty sure that nothing was going to pop out at him…_

_Suddenly, a small red haired girl fell at his feet, her books scattering everywhere._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry..." She wouldn't look into his eyes he noticed, the first sign of weakness._

_ She hurriedly picked up __Draco__'s books before even thinking about her own. He was just looking at her.  
  
"Have I met you before?" Those were his usual lines, but he actually felt as though he'd met her this time._

_"Probably not."__ She handed him his books, then went after her own. He continued to stare at her. She was remarkably pretty, even in her muddled uniform._

_"I'd better be going." And she rushed off._

_'What a strange little girl,' he thought to himself_

_'So quick to leave.__ Girls don't act that way toward me!'_

_An hour later, in charms class, idiotic Goyle dropped an acidic potion on his arm, causing it to burn through._

_That was when the little girl came in. There she was again._

_It was like fate._

_"We meet again I suppose," __Draco__ said, looking her up and down. She nodded. "I suppose we do." She was blushing again...  
  
"What are you in here for?" he asked, trying to sound as charming as he could._

_She held up her robes._

_"I dropped something from Potions class all over myself. I'm a little bit klutzy."_

_Draco__ saw his perfect chance!_

_ "Are you going to the __Slytherin__Ball__ next week?" he asked when she started rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Me? Oh, no I'm not. I'm not a Slytherin."_

_He smiled._

_"I'm sure I could get you in. If you'd like to, I can take you myself."  
  
Ginny looked up at him over her glasses._

_"Um, sure!__ I'd love to go!"_

_Draco__ smiled._

_'She's hooked!'_

_"Thanks. Um, what's your name?" he asked._

_She looked down, looking even more nervous that the few times he'd seen her before. She finally managed to croak out,  
  
"Cinderella."  
  
Madam Pompfrey came in and with one swift move of her wand, both of their robes were as good as new._

_'Cinderella' pulled them back on, and gave her a hug._

_"__Thank you Madam __Pompfrey__." She smiled and hugged her hard, lifting the little girl  to spin around._

_"No problem Ginny."  
  
'Cinderella' jumped up and rushed out of the room. Malfoy looked at __Madam __Pompfrey__._

_"What's her name?" he asked. The elder woman just looked at him._

_"Pardon me?"_

_"I asked what her name was. She just told me, but I didn't quite catch it."_

_She looked down at her hands._

_"__Virginia__. __Virginia__Weasley__."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Draco, you lied to her too and you know it. Just because you fell in love with her after you did her wrong doesn't mean that the wrong you caused her is nonexistent now."  
  


Draco looked down. For once the boy was right…

'Yes, but I'm not a slave Zambini."

Blaise felt his cheeks turn red.

"Maybe not, but you were quite ready to take advantage of one."

Blaise turned around and walked back into the Hall, quite angry at Draco for being so hard headed. He knew what it was like to be in her position.

When Voldemort went through all of his killings, his father decided to make Blaise _himself a slave. Well, until Voldemort killed him too…_

Draco looked down.

"I love her. I know I do. I have to-"

A sudden female scream made Draco jump up.

It was Ginny.


	9. Chapter The Ninth of Ten

Draco whipped his head around. The scream came again, and this time, Draco darted in the direction of it.

The scream let out a third time, but was quickly cut out.

When Draco reached her, she was in the small lake, Lavender standing over her.

"Brown!"

Lavender turned her cheek to look at him. In a snap she was gone, and all that was there was small, vulnerable little Ginny.

In three short strides Draco was at her side. He lifted her gently into his arms, not even caring that he was getting soaked in the process.

"Oh Ginny, please look at me." But she didn't. He felt her neck, and her pulse was nonexistent. His eyes finned with tears.

"My whole life I was taught not to love. That emotions were worthless. My father used to just stand there and hit me. See how long it would take until I cried. Then he would hit me twice as hard when I _did_ cry. He wanted me to be able to take severe pain and show no emotion. I can't hide anything now. He did nothing to prepare me for this."

He hid his head tightly into her stomach and balled. His tears wet right through her beautiful, expensive dress.

Ginny stirred so slightly he hardly noticed.

"I lied to you too Ginny. There was only one reason why I invited you to that ball and everyone knows it."

He stroked her jaw gently and looked into her blank eyes.

"But now you're dead, and you'll never be able to know the real reason," he sighed. 

"I won't be able to sleep tonight without confessing first, Ginny. Even if you can't hear me."

Draco paused and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Slytherin boys only have really one goal in school. You know what it is? It's to see how many girls they can shag. That's why they have the Slytherin ball every year. I'd like to think I was different than all the others; that I wouldn't ever be like them. But I am like them, Ginny. I'm worse than them. . ."

A tear dropped from his left eye and he didn't bother to wipe it away as it trailed down his cheek, over his chin, before landing on Ginny's lips.

"You're not," Ginny mumbled. What? She was alive.

"Did you say something, Ginny? Of course you didn't. You're dead," Draco shook his head mournfully.

"You're not like. . . them," Ginny whispered and slowly stirred in Draco's arms. Draco looked at her startled.

"You're alive?"

He asked hopefully. Ginny didn't say something, she just nodded slowly.

"You're alive!"

Draco hollered and stood up with Ginny in his arms. He spun her around and she clung to his neck.

"Well, I was last I checked!"

He took her small face in his hands and pressed kisses all along it.

"You're alive… I'm so sorry!"

Ginny sniffled, rubbing her nose.

"I lied to you. Why are you sorry?"

Draco touched her small cheek.

"I lied too. The only reason we have these damned balls is so that we can get a good shag but Ginny, I'm in love with you now.

"Since we went out to dinner that night I found that I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. And then at the first sign of different status, I was ready to die… But Ginny, I am in love with you, let no doubt of that cross your mind!"

Ginny hid her head in his neck, starting to cry.

"I love you too!"

He took her face in his hands again.

"Marry me."

Ginny's cheeks turned red.

"What?" she asked.

Surely this had to be a mistake! Nobody had ever loved her that much, let alone enough to marry her! Why him? Why now? Why did he love her?

"I don't think you know what you just asked me! I mean, are you sure you want to? You can re-think this!"

He smiled.

"I love you more than life itself. Please marry me Ginny. Make me the happiest man in the world. Marry me."

Ginny started crying into his chest.

"Yes. I will."

Draco spun her, pressing soft kisses all along her small face.

"I love you now, and forever."

A/N There's only one chapter left guys! I'm a little sad to see the end and I'm not looking forward to it! Then I can start another story! YAY!


	10. Chapter The Last

The organ blared. Draco stood beside Dumbledore as Goyle walked down the aisle with a small Hufflepuff on his arm. 

Ginny looked down the aisle nervously.

"I'm scared," Ginny whispered to Blaise as he hooked his arm with hers.

Her green eyes were weak with worry as she bored them into Blaise's own.

"Ginny, he loves you. And with him, you'll never be hurt again."

Blaise lifted a hand and softly touched her cheek

Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Blaise. And I know about what you said to Draco. I want to thank you for it."

Blaise hugged her.

"No problem. And Ginny, I'll always think of you as a sister."

Ginny gave him a sweet half-smile and they walked down the aisle.

Everyone stood for her. The music made her knees weaken, but Blaise held her arm up.

"Come on Ginny. You can do this."

In the front row were Harry Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling and held her thumbs up for Ginny's comfort.

"We are gathered here today to bring together this man, Draco Malfoy, and this woman, Virginia Weasley. If anyone here sees any reason why these two should _not_ be wed this day, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

If Lavender was there, no doubt in her mind was there that she would have stood and made her point. But she wasn't there. And she never would be again.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Virginia Weasley to have and hold, to love and cherish, from this day forward for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Draco touched her small pale hand and nodded.

"I do."

"And do you Virginia Weasley take Draco Malfoy to have and hold, to love and cherish, from this day forward for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Ginny swallowed. She turned her head to the pews and there, in the front row, were Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George. They were pale white and dead as the day they left. But they were there. They wanted to see her wedding… They loved her…

She turned to look Draco.

"I do. I do I do I do I do I do!"

Draco gazed into her eyes and saw her fear, but was determined to rid her of it.

Before Dumbledore could get out his whole "You may now kiss the bride," Draco's lips were on hers.

Draco's arms slid under her arms and he lifted her, spinning her around in the air.

Kiss after kiss he placed on her lips as she giggled, her red hair falling from its bun and spinning around their bodies like a shield.

"I love you Ginny. This is our happily ever after!"

But Ginny shook her head.

"Don't say that. I don't believe in fairytales." 


End file.
